ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic/Fanfiction
This is a list of some of the fanfiction of Good Ol' Magic. Fanfictions * = written by Stella herself. General fics *''Shadow of the Moon'' (M) - Charlotte learns that her father is actually alive and that he's actually the Iron Emperor. As a result, she starts her way to become the most powerful dark witch in New Titania by using her newly acquired dark powers to take control of New Titania, even if it implies killing innocent people. *''Pain''* (T) - As a result of the Iron Emperor kidnapping and raping her, Maria deals with the fact that he impregnated her. Horrified with it, she doesn't know what to do, since she doesn't want an abortion and neither wants Charlotte to discover who's the father. Now, she tries to figure out which choice is the right one without hurting her girlfriend's feelings. *''Tournament of Souls'' (T) - Charlotte, Maria and Lily participate in a deadly challenge where they TBD. *''Zombie Attack'' (M) - It's Halloween night and Charlotte is out to TBD. * Shipping fics *''Beauty is Like a Rose'' (T, Charlotte/Maria/William) - Charlotte turned 18 and she's now facing a huge dilemma: she's aware of William's crush on her and feels the same but she's still dating Maria and still loves her as she ever did. So, she has to decide who she wants to be with, even though she wants to stay with both. *''Mafia Love'' (T, Charlotte/Maria) - Set in an universe where Maria stayed with her family, she crossed paths with the Tattoous Academy and meets Charlotte for the first time, quickly becoming fond of her. As a result, Maria either needs to convince Charlotte to join her or quit. *''Goddamnit...* (T, William/Darkchar/Phanto) - In a humorous take on shipping fics, William is attempting to get over the fact Charlotte is now dating Maria. Unfortunately, both Darkchar and Phanto are now trying to convince William that they are the next best thing. *''Dark Souls (T, Charlotte/Lily) - In their last battle to decide who's the most powerful, Darklia discovers that Charlotte developed an unlikely bond with her and does her best to be TBD. What she didn't expect is that she was slowly falling in love with her. *''Empress and her Pet'' (M, Charlotte/Misery) - In a world where Misery killed the Iron Emperor and took over New Titania, she enslaves Charlotte and forms a bond with her where Misery treats her like her pet, leading to a fun day between them by using some magic and love. *''Bimbo for a Day'' (M, Charlotte/Maria/Lily/William) - After a spell went wrong, Charlotte becomes a hot yet slutty woman who aims for the fucking of all people she can find to satisfy her needs and is TBD. *''How I Met Your Father''* (K+, Kaity/Arthur) - Kaity tells Charlotte and Carrie the story of how she met Arthur during her youth years and how they eventually fell in love as well as their life after graduating ftom Tattoous' Academy until his death by the hands of Necromus. *''My Worst Nightmare'' (K+, Kaity/The Iron Emperor) - Charlotte is incredibly excited when she finds out her mother is finally dating someone again but is them horrified when she finds out her new boyfriend is actually the Iron Emperor. *''TBD'' (K+, T or M, Charlotte/Maria, Lily or William) - The biggest day in Charlotte's has arrived; she's about to get married as she TBD. * Crossover fics *''Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Painex'' (K+, crossover with Harry Potter) - Charlotte is admited into Hogwarts and does her best to integrate in TBD. *''A Little Weird'' (T, crossover with Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Charlotte/Lily and Star/Jackie) - A portal opened by Toffee ends up throwing Star and her friends into a new world where they discover that TBD. *''Charlotte and Zatanna'' (K+, crossover with DC Comics) - Zatanna finds a strange world where Shada is heading for its conquest as she relies on a young but resourceful witch named Charlotte to defeat her and then returning to her home. However, the dragoness is way more powerful that she expected as they need to fuse their powers in order to win their battle against her. *''Magic'' (K+, crossover with My Little Pony, Charlotte/Maria, Twilight/Flash Sentry and Spike/Rarity) - After Chrysalis escaping from Equestria through a strange wormhole, Twilight and her gang decide to follow her as they arrive to New Titania where they find out Charlotte, Tux and Maria as Chrysalis herself has joined forces with Necromus to assemble an army of changelings and TBD. It's up to them to stop them before Equestria and New Titania fall under their control. *''TBD'' (T, crossover with The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor) - TBD * Category:Fanfiction Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas